Wild Party Night
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Wily Kit and Kat play a joke on LionO during his birthday party. Read to see the consequences. Rated for mild content. COMPLETE.


**I decided to share this old piece of mine. My writing wasn't stellar, but hopefully the humor will be appreciated. If I sound angry, I just received a rather butchering email review from and as a result, one of my stories will now be discontinued.**

Disclaimer: The characters of Thundercats are not mine. They belong to Rankin/Bass. This story takes place somewhere in the second season of Thundercats.

&&&&

"Today is the day. The best day of the year," Lion-O said to himself as he climbed out of bed. It was his birthday today and he didn't want to waste a moment of it. His last birthday had been spent on doing the trials. But this year would be different.

Lion-O walked down the hall toward the dining area. He knew his friends would be there with a special birthday breakfast waiting. The real party, however, wouldn't begin until tonight. Entering the room, the Thundercat saw that he was right. Everyone was there and Snarf was setting the food on the table. His sidekick looked at him and smiled happily.

"Good morning Lion-O. Happy birthday!" Snarf's greeting was more cheerful than last year's was. Probably because Snarf didn't think Lion-O would pass all the trials. But, he did.

"Good morning, everyone," Lion-O greeted as he practically sprang into his seat out of sheer excitement. There was so much he wanted to do and couldn't wait to get started.

Breakfast was conducted as though it was a normal, ordinary day. Everyone was saving their energy until the real party, where they could really cut loose. When the meal over, Snarf collected all the dishes and went to wash them. Lion-O stuck around until he done. Then he took Snarf outside with him for an exploring mission. Though he's explored Third Earth hundreds of times, Lion-O always seemed to find something new.

Lion-O and Snarf went through the Forest of Silence, visited the Berbils and the Warrior Maidens, explored the Forest of the Enchanted Unicorns, then finally, hung out at the beach, where they spent most of the day. Then, they headed back to Cat's Lair and got there as the sun started to sink below the horizon.

Entering Cat's Lair, the two of them walked through the halls, toward the Counsel Room. That's where the party was. Even from the hall, Lion-O could make out the sounds of music and talking seeping through the closed doors.

The Counsel room opened to reveal the entire area covered with colorful balloons, streamers, and a banner. The counsel table had been pushed to one side and served as a buffet table. Music played from a stereo near the back of the room. Stepping inside, Lion-O also saw his friends laughing, talking, or dancing. It was Snarf, who made the announcement.

"Lion-O's here!"

At that one line, the rest of the Thundercats crowded around Lion-O saying things like, "Happy Birthday!" and "Now we can really party!" That last line was actually from Wily-Kit. She and Kat had a practical joke they wanted to play and couldn't wait to pull it.

As the adults pulled their lord into the festivities, Kit and Kat ladled some punch into a cup with ice, then they took a container of brown liquid and poured some of it's contents into the cup. The kids exchanged a brief look of mischief with each other and giggled. They recomposed themselves and made their way across the room to Lion-O.

Lion-O saw the kids approach him with a cup of punch. "Here, Lion-O," Kit said.

"Thank you. It was nice of you to do that."

"We would like to get you more punch when you need it," Kat offered.

"Sure. You two are quite generous tonight."

"It's your birthday. You should let us do something for you."

As the night wore on, Kit and Kat gave Lion-O drink after drink. Every time they went to refill the cup, they added some of that brown liquid to it. They went through five or six containers altogether. And Lion-O was showing signs that he was drunk.

It was about two or three in the morning when the kids noticed that their lord was missing as well as Cheetara. The others were there, but Lion-O and Cheetara were gone. They decided to go and look for them. There was no telling what Lion-O would do in his condition.

As the kids walked down the hall, they heard a low moan. A female moan. They rushed toward the direction of the moan and came to a stop in front of…Lion-O's chamber! Kit and Kat stared at each other in shock. Lion-O wouldn't, would he? A male moan filtered through the closed doors. The kids couldn't believe that Lion-O would be so drunk that he would do this.

Footsteps were approaching the doors. Kit and Kat dashed to an open room and peeked around the corner as Cheetara and Lion-O appeared in the hallway. Cheetara was flushed, but smiling. Kissing Lion-O on the cheek, she walked back toward the party. Lion-O smiled and walked in the opposite direction, albeit, a bit unsteady. He couldn't walk straight, it was so bad.

Kit and Kat followed the Thundercat lord to the sword chamber. Looking from the hall, they watched as Lion-O put the claw shield on his thigh and put the Sword of Omens inside it. From their hiding place, they watched Lion-O head out of the chamber toward the party. The kids looked at each other for a moment before following him.

The kids managed to get to the Counsel Room first and entered it. No one paid attention to the fact that the kids had left the party earlier and then come back. The guest of honor had left and no one complained (A/N: Why should they? It is his birthday.).

The birthday person came back into the room, talked to Snarf and Snarfer, and then left the room with them. Wondering what he was up to, the kids once again trailed after him.

"Why are we following Lion-O?" Kat asked.

"Because our joke caused him to be drunk. We'll be responsible for what he does."

"We will?"

"Yes, we will."

"Why?"

"Because it's our fault. Lion-O doesn't know what he's doing." Kit and Kat so busy talking that they didn't noticed that they had followed Lion-O into the forest. Snarf and Snarfer followed him.

"Lion-O, what are we doing in the forest, _snarf snarf_?" Snarf asked.

Lion-O didn't answer. Instead, he drew his sword, thrusted it at Snarf and laughed. Snarf jumped ten feet in the air. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Once again, he didn't answer. He continued to playfully thrust the sword at the two snarfs. The two of them finally had enough and headed back to the lair. Lion-O simply shrugged and disappeared behind some thick bushes.

The Thunderkittens waited, wondering what he was doing when they saw a flash of red hair. Curious, they went after him. However, when they passed the bushes that Lion-O had disappeared into, Kat saw something startling.

"Kit, come here. Look." Kat pointed at the ground. Kit looked and gasped.

Lion-O's clothes, shoes, claw shield, & sword lay on the ground. The kids stared at each other, horrified. Lion-O…streaking? Now way. However, his clothes were on the ground, evidence that he wasn't wearing them. Not wanting to see Lion-O naked, the kids fled back to Cat's Lair.

&&&&

The sun's warn rays fell across the bed and the face of the Lord of the Thundercats. Lion-O opened his eyes, groaned, rolled over, and fell asleep again. All over Cat's Lair, the Thundercats refused to wake up. They had partied all night and deserved to sleep in this one time.

Lion-O woke up a few hours later to a splitting headache. Climbing out of bed, he stumbled into his connecting bathroom to take a shower. While he was doing this, the kids stuck their heads into his room, hoping he was okay. They heard running water and knew that he was going to be okay. They left the room and headed to the dining room. It looked as if Lion-O would recover from his hangover very quickly. There was no danger. After all, with the alcohol and his stunts, Lion-O had a wild party night.

"The End"

**I hope that was amusing. I feel a little better. I had to make some corrections and they seemed to have calmed me down. I have one more Thundercats story and depending on how this one goes I might decide to post it.**


End file.
